


10:48 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell remembered how Supergirl was always happy with a stuffed animal.





	10:48 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell remembered how Supergirl was always happy with a stuffed animal and never viewed her spirit near him as she smiled.

THE END


End file.
